Child's Play
by stinkabhel
Summary: It's a boring summer day and the young Jean and Scott decide to play pretend marraige. COMPLETE... *Author's note 2 years later - behold, the writng of my youth. Sorry, I refuse to delete such things as I believe in their novelty.*
1. THe Preparation

Child's Play

Summary: It's a boring summer day, Jean and Scott decide to play pretend marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, this is fanFICTION. This story is just written to unleash one's creativity. X-men belongs to Marvel.

I'm bored a 12 year old redheaded girl said tugging the arm of a boy wearing shades the same age. Jean, go watch tv Scott replied Come on! Please Scottie? Jean pouted cutely. Okay, okay, okay Ms. Grey. Don't call me Scottie and you don't look like a

puppy. He replied. So what do you want to play he added Ahh, what about pretend wedding Jean said pointing to Ororo reading a magazine and at the back is a picture

of a smiling bride. Uh, okay Scott replied quite reluctant of the idea. Ororo upon hearing this decided to spy on them. First we have to pick a venue, we have to look for a place that is peaceful and beautiful Jean said thinking What about the garden ?

Scott suggested You're a genius Scott! Jean said leaning over to give Scott a kiss on the cheek. Scott suddenly blushed a deep shade of crimson. Ororo upon seeing this smiled, careful not to be heard by the young couple. Logan seeing Ororo nearly stumble, came to approach her What's up, Whitey? He asked Look Ororo said pointing to Jean holding Scott by the hand dragging him. So? It's just child's play Logan said No, come and see and don't you call me Whitey ever again Storm told him Okay I'll come and I won't call you Whitey ever again ,Whitey Logan replied smirking and Ororo gave him a haha-very-funny-and-do-that-again-if-you-want-to-be-struck-by-lightning look. Okay, I'll stop Logan said women he added silently I

heard that he heard Storm say. Meanwhile Jean and Scott were busy planning their "wedding". You need to change into your tux, Scott Jean said holding a tuxedo Jean I don't need to Scott replied hesitant of Jean's wild idea I'm going to wear my silk dress, so you have to wear it Scott! Jean said partially screaming. See that's what I mean Ororo said smiling so Red and Cyke are playing pretend marriage? Logan asked

Ororo nodded nearly grinning Oh, this is going to be good Logan said this time grinning wildly. Jean, do I really have to wear the tux and this blindfold? Scott asked Of course you do Jean answered I'm preparing for the "wedding" and it's bad luck to look Scott she added No peeking Scott! Jean scolded Scott Hmmm, what else do we need? Jean asked herself I'm starving! Scott complained Mr. Summers You've done it once again! We need food, yes food Jean said once again kissing Scott's cheek, this time Scott turned around so Jean wouldn't find out he's blushing. Your cake, they're going to take your cake Logan said smirking That's okay, hey Logan get the camera we've got a wedding Ororo said smiling proudly for her genius plan. I'll get it he replied and ran quietly in the hall careful not to be heard by the young lovebirds. Jean and Scott ran down the to the kitchen to get Ororo's cake, some ice cream and the Professor's sparkling grape juice and some wine glasses, porcelain plates and spoons and forks. Jean, I can't see a thing I might drop these things Scott complained Then be careful, Mr. Summers Jean replied I got it Logan said in a whisper Shhh Ororo looked at him you can be heard she added What else do we need? Jean asked Scott Music? Scott answered uncertainly You're right, I'll get the stereo Jean said That's Logan's stereo! You can't borrow that Scott replied quite worried of Jean's wild escapades. Come on, don't be silly Jean told him Don't be such a worry wart she added What the ! Logan disapproved Logan! Shhh, just let them Storm protested Now we need some Classical music.. Hmmm, the problem is where do we get one… Jean wondered Then she saw Ororo's collection of Classical Music, from Beethoven to Tchaikovsky. No way, no one's touching that Storm this time disapproving No, just let them right? This time, Logan's protesting and laughing at the same time. Now, come with me Scott Jean said holding his hand I can't see a thing, I think I stepped on something said Scott complaining Scott! Just be quiet this is a secret wedding! Jean scolded him Secret? Scott asked quite confused Yes, Scott secret Jean answered Scott grinned let's put these first out in the garden Jean commanded Ok, Ms. Grey Scott replied Logan, Faster! Ororo called to him Coming, Lightning head Logan replied Shut up she told him After Scott and Jean put down their load in the garden We have to eat this Jean said handing Scott A bag Of Surprise Goodie Chips. Just eat some they have a surprise goody inside there don't look ok, just feel it. It's for the exchange of rings I'm not really sure if we both get a ring. My sister gave these to me before I left Jean said tearfully well what are we waiting for she added now lighting up. You do realize, it's difficult for me Scott said Don't worry, you're a man right? Jean said sarcastically

Well, even though I'm a man it doesn't mean that….. Scott said It doesn't mean that what? Jean asked sacrcastically.


	2. The wedding

Thanks to the two who reviewed, and because of them my grammer improved, no flames this is actually my first fanfic.

"Fine" Scott said. So after a few mins., they were done with their business and proceeded with the "wedding". So they set everything up piece by piece. Ororo and Logan went up a tree to have a better view of the "Summers-Grey Nuptial"

"Scott wait for me over there, near that fountain" she said guiding him, he kindly obeyed, it was getting boring, but why was he nervous? he thought so. Jean arranged the stereo and went to their imaginary "isle". She telekinetically started the music. Soft music played, each melody was perfect , the sound of the violin gracefully emerged. Ororo was surprised to see Jean stunningly beautiful, her red hair gently whipped her face, her crown of pearl like jewels matched her angelic green eyes. " I think I can remove my blindfold now…" Scott whispered to himself. As he removed the blindfold, he was surprised to see his playmate, stunningly beautiful. And that's when he developed his first crush.

So a few mins. in the ceremony , " Are you ready?" Jean asked "For what?" Scott wondered. "You may kiss the bride…" Jean's voice trembled

"Oh"

Ororo felt a pang of excitement fill her body, surprisingly Logan was too, pushing away the feeling that they are to young. Scott leaned forward, both preteens' throats and stomachs tightened. Scott was a bit hesitant, which made the weather witch impatient.

"Oh, puhlease they just need a push" she said sending a strong wind which pushed Scott.. then click she captured the moment and the photo came out perfectly.

"Ugh, um, wow.." were the only words that escaped Scott's lips. "We're married.. Jean said her eyes glistening "and my first kiss is actually my best friend" she added looking at Scott whose cheeks became crimson red. "Shall we dance?" he asked. They were married and was enjoying it. Jean kindly obliged and gave her hand.

Ororo and Logan made a Scrapbook which was kept in Logan's room (guess why)

So after a few years or so, the Summers-Grey Nuptial happened again, this time …

They actually tied the knot for real. That 12-year old Jean Grey was unaware that one day she would truly be Dr Jean Grey- Summers after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how did it go better? Review Please!


End file.
